


Fireflies

by talitha78



Category: Up (2009)
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:27:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23919694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talitha78/pseuds/talitha78
Summary: Dug dreams.
Kudos: 1





	Fireflies

**Author's Note:**

> Vid originally created in 2009.
> 
> Original notes: This vid is the very definition of self-indulgence. I wanted to vid a cute source to a cute song, and so I did. I'm not sure it hangs together perfectly, but I can't be bothered with the niceties of narrative structure when it come to this vid. It's about sunshine and puppies, people!

**Title:** Fireflies  
 **Song Artist:** Owl City  
 **Fandom:** _Up_ & "Dug's Secret Mission"  
 **Character:** Dug the Dog  
 **Summary** : Dug dreams. 

[Fireflies, 70MB WMV file](https://app.box.com/shared/static/96kzhr280s.wmv)   
[Fireflies, 29MB AVI file](https://app.box.com/shared/static/iyn2zy4jnr.avi) Click to download.

**Streaming:** [ Fireflies on **YouTube**](http://www.youtube.com/user/talitha78onLJ#p/u/0/XAPZ-hGqSWE).  


Original vid post can be found on [Dreamwidth](https://talitha78.dreamwidth.org/193430.html).


End file.
